starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas
La Lanzadera T-4a clase ''Lambda, también conocida como la '''Lanzadera Imperial', era una nave ligera estándar utilizada comúnmente por el Ejército Imperial como medio de transporte para los soldados o individuos de alto rango. Características [[Archivo:Lambda-class T-4a shuttle SotG.jpg|180px|thumb|left|Planos de la lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]] La lanzadera clase Lambda de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar estaba basada en un diseño de tres alas con un ala central estacionaria flanqueada por un par de alas plegables. Cuando la lanzadera estaba en posición de vuelo, las alas se desplegaban formando una Y invertida. Al aterrizar, las alas inferiores se doblaban hacia arriba. Esta característica del diseño se implementó como un medio de protección para los tripulantes al momento de descender. La clase Lambda fue diseñada como un transporte de carga y de tropas, y podía transportar 80 toneladas métricas o más de 20 soldados. Tenía una tripulación de seis personas: piloto, copiloto, navegante, oficial de comunicaciones, artillero, e ingeniero.Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante Una lanzadera podría ser pilotada por una tripulación mínima que consistía en un solo oficial durante las emergencias. También fue equipada con un hipermotor Clase 1 ya que su perfil de misión implicaba viajar a través de la galaxia. La cabina estaba en la parte delantera de la nave, y la rampa de embarque estaba detrás y abajo. Sus motores principales eran capaces de alcanzar velocidades de 850 kilómetros por hora dentro de atmósferas, o 50 MGLT. Las entradas de refrigeración estaban en el fuselaje, y las luces de la formación estaban al extremo de las alas.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide La Lambda estaba bien armada, con tres cañones bláster (uno montado en la parte trasera) y dos cañones láser dobles. La versión militar construida por Talleres espaciales Cygnus estaba armada con diez cañones láser. También estaba protegida por un poderoso escudo deflector, que estaba alimentado por un par de generadores. Una Lambda estaba cubierta por un casco muy reforzado capaz de desviar el fuego láser. Esta clase de lanzadera estaba lo suficientemente bien armada como para viajar a través de la galaxia sin una escolta, por lo que es adecuada para operaciones encubiertas. Además, la lanzadera estaba equipada con una red de comunicaciones de vanguardia. [[Archivo:Shuttle schem.jpg|right|thumb|180px|Esquema de una lanzadera clase Lambda.]] En caso de emergencia, la cabina de mando podía separarse del cuerpo principal y viajar a una distancia corta a una velocidad subluz. La cápsula de escape no tenía espacio suficiente para todos los pasajeros cuando la lanzadera estaba llena, por lo que se daba prioridad a los oficiales de más alto rango a bordo. Historia La lanzadera clase Lambda fue diseñada por antiguos empleados de Talleres espaciales Cygnus los cuales fueron atraídos por Sistemas de Flotas Sienar, la cual les prometió altos salarios y una parte de los futuros beneficios e incluso yates personales. A pesar de estas lanzaderas se fabricaron principalmente por Sienar, Cygnus fue subcontratado para construir una versión militar más fuertemente armada. Fue la sucesora inmediata de la [[Lanzadera T-2c clase Tetha/Leyendas|Lanzadera T-2c clase Theta]], y fue introducida por primera vez en el 19 ABY, en algún momento después de la subyugación Imperial de Kashyyyk. La lanzadera clase Lambda se utilizó junto con la lanzadera TIE/sh para transportar a los oficiales entre naves en una flota. Los oficiales de menor rango usaban generalmente la lanzadera TIE, mientras que los transbordadores más grandes de la clase Lambda estaban reservados para los oficiales con mayor rango. La Lambda era preferida por el personal Imperial ya que estaba fuertemente armada y protegida. Por lo tanto, esta clase de vehículo era utilizada principalmente por los oficiales de alto rango, además de por Darth Vader y hasta por el mismísimo Emperador Palpatine. Vader y el Emperador en particular utilizaban esta lanzadera durante los casos en los que eran requeridos para motivar a las tropas con su apariencia.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed databank entry: Imperial Shuttle Estos funcionarios de alto rango a menudo convierten el espacio de carga en cuartos personales y los equipaban con transceptores de HoloNet seguros conectados directamente al Centro Imperial. La lanzadera del Emperador Palpatine tenía el blindaje adicional, por razones obvias. También se rumoreaba que estaba equipada con un dispositivo de encubrimiento para mayor protección. [[Archivo:Shuttle2-CHRON.jpg|thumb|180px|left|Vista trasera de la lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda.]] La Lanzadera clase Lambda ''Tydirium'' fue capturada por la Alianza para Restaurar la República y se utilizó para insertar un equipo de ataque en la luna de Endor. Además de esto, la Alianza mantuvo una flota de lanzaderas clase Lambda como naves de apoyo, con el Ave de Fuego de la Alianza pintada en el ala central. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los Rebeldes utilizaron una flota de lanzaderas clase Lambda capturadas como naves de apoyo. El logo de la Alianza fue pintado en el ala central, para ayudar a distinguirlas de las naves Imperiales.Star Wars: X-Wing Collector's CD-ROM cutscenes Las lanzaderas de la Alianza se utilizaron de vez en cuando como naves de desembarco y naves de exploración. Con la caída del Imperio, Cygnus también fabrico una variante de la lanzadera similar a la versión original, en gran parte para competir con Sienar. La Lambda también fue utilizada por varias fuerzas de seguridad de la Nueva República y de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Jacen Solo y Ben Skywalker utilizaban una variante armada de la clase Lambda durante su misión en Adumar en el 40 DBY. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:CCS_Lambda.jpg|thumb|left|Corte lateral de una lanzadera clase Lambda.]] En algunas fuentes las lanzaderas Lambda se identifican erroneamente como "de clase Tyderian". Esto fue un malentendido producido por la lanzadera Tydirium. El nombre proviene de Lambda, la letra griega (Λ en mayúsculas,en minúsculas λ), cuya forma se asemeja en minúsculas a las alas de un transbordador. La designación de este tipo de transporte como de clase Lambda se produjo de nuevo en la novelización de El Retorno del Jedi (1983), y fue recogido por los contribuyentes de West End Games, cuando esa empresa comenzó a escribir material acerca de la lanzadera. En El Retorno del Jedi (y en una escena insertada en la edición especial de El Imperio Contraataca), existe una contradicción entre el modelo de ILM y la maqueta que se empleó. La principal diferencia entre los dos es la cabina del transbordador. Otra gran diferencia es que el tren de aterrizaje de la lanzadera en la maqueta es mucho más altos, permitiendo a la gente caminar fácilmente por debajo, mientras que con el modelo de ILM, no habría espacio suficiente para que una persona quepa debajo del Lambda. La conexión entre Sienar y Cygnus ha sido ocasionalmente una fuente de confusión, pero el Databank de StarWars.com indica que el predecesor del Lambda fue construido por la Cygnus y los diseñadores de ese traslado fueron atraídos por Sienar, quien construyó el modelo original de lanzaderas Lambda. Cygnus entonces construyó la Lambda bajo licencia de Sienar. [[Archivo:Lambda_shuttle_on_Firefly.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Una lanzadera clase Lambda despega en el fondo, detras de Serenidad.]] Otro derivado conocido como la Transbordador de escolta JV-7 clase Delta fue visto en la serie de juegos de ordenador X-Wing. La biblioteca del juego X-Wing Alliance lo describe como una "versión militarizada de la lanzadera clase Lamba". Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''In His Image'' *''The Last Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * * * *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Death Star'' *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 3'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Starfall'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' * * *''Mission to Lianna'' * * *"Extinction" *''Empire 2: Betrayal, Part 2'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' * *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Empire 10: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Empire 18: To the Last Man, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 6: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Vader's Quest 3'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Choices of One'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' * *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Showdown'' * *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' * *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 1: The Rebel Opposition, Part 1'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * * * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * * *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' * *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' * }} Apariciones no-cánonicas *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Prey'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Return of the Jedi Sketchbook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Galactic Empire—Ships of the Fleet'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' * *''Endless Vigil'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Productos de Talleres espaciales Cygnus Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Lanzaderas T-4 clase Lambda Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de lanzaderas Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar